


Who Wins

by royal_enchanter



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Foreplay, Friends With Benefits, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Lingerie, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, There's Really Not Much Else, They Have Sex After A Match, so much foreplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:07:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28770576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/royal_enchanter/pseuds/royal_enchanter
Summary: “What are you going to do now then?” Sakusa asks breathlessly.“Me? I’m not going to be doing anything, Omi-kun,” Atsumu says playfully as he raises his head. “I won the bet remember? Whoever gets the most service aces gets to call the shots.”---Where whoever gets the most service aces mean something different when it comes to Miya Atsumu and Sakusa Kiyoomi.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 20
Kudos: 249





	Who Wins

**Author's Note:**

> All I can say is that after I wrote the majority of this in the span of 2 days, I basically died and needed Jesus. The two of them just NEED TO FUCKING BONE ALREADY. Considering this is the first time I ever wrote something like this I'm amazed I figured out where body parts went.
> 
> Thanks to Ely ([cielelyse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cielelyse/pseuds/cielelyse) on ao3) for being my cheerleader, editor and basically being an all-around best person.
> 
> Yo Mikee, thanks for the brain rot. I will never forget that photo you sent me (even if it wasn't even NSFW). Enjoy the fruits of my suffering.
> 
> Special mention to Nia ([niawho](https://archiveofourown.org/users/niawho/profile) on ao3) because she helped me get started :D

Sakusa has first dibs on the shower whenever MSBY has away games and they are staying at a hotel. No matter who his roommate is, he is always the first to get back to their room, shower and get ready for bed. This time is no different.

Sakusa has already finished his evening routine and is wearing sweatpants and a hoodie, sitting on one of the armchairs in the room killing time on his phone, when his roommate shows up. He looks up when he hears the beep from the hotel door’s lock and turns his head to face the door. His roommate comes in and Sakusa nods to himself. Then catches himself looking at his roommate’s blonde hair, the yellow light from the entryway highlighting Atsumu’s features. He shakes his head at the thought and looks back down to his phone, continuing to browse his feed, idly noting that Atsumu is rummaging through his bag and heading to the bathroom. Sakusa lets the noises of Atsumu moving about in the bathroom and the shower turning on fade to the background. Sakusa had gotten so immersed into the dog videos that he neither hears the water cut off nor the door opening. He was just about to go to the next video when the next thing his mind registers is an 80 kg man straddling him.

Sakusa blinks repeatedly to process the fact that Atsumu is wearing a grey silk robe and straddling him. Sakusa doesn't know where the robe came from, as he has never seen it before. It even looks like it was on the smaller side since it barely covers Atsumu's chest and the hem falls to the middle of Atsumu's thighs.

Sakusa bites back a whimper when Atsumu places his arms around Sakusa's neck and drags him closer. Sakusa has to place one of his hands on the setter's thigh and the other on his lower back just so the other wouldn't fall off. One of his hands meets bare skin, and it hits Sakusa that Atsumu isn't wearing anything at all underneath the robe. He bites back the sounds that want to come out of his mouth at that.

Atsumu places his head on Sakusa's shoulder and breathes out a soft, "Hi, Omi-kun."

Sakusa lets out a strangled breath and closes his eyes. He isn't a religious man, but Sakusa finds himself praying to God or to anyone who would listen to save him from Atsumu. It isn't the first time that Sakusa had to be roommates with Atsumu, nor is it the first time that they would have sex with each other, but this-this  _ seduction _ was new. All the times that they would get together and have sex are always straightforward. One of them sends a text; the other comes over. Their arrangement is a good one. It's convenient and doesn’t have any strings attached. They can get all their pent up energy out with each other and there aren't any questions between them.

Sakusa brings himself back to the present when he feels Atsumu squirm on his lap. He moves his hands to the setter's hips and keeps Atsumu in place. Atsumu lets out a pleased sound and settles.

"Did you drink?"

Atsumu laughs lightly at the question but answers, "No."

Sakusa swallows heavily when Atsumu squirms again; and when Sakusa asks the next question, his voice comes out hoarse. "What's all this then?"

Atsumu raises his head from Sakusa's shoulder where he was trailing kisses and looks at Sakusa with heavy-lidded eyes. Atsumu smirks, and with a matter-of-fact tone replies, "I just wanted to. Do I need to have a reason?"

Sakusa feels himself twitch and fill in his sweatpants, and judging by the widening smirk on Atsumu's face, Atsumu knows exactly how he is affecting Sakusa. Atsumu removes his arms from Sakusa's neck and starts to trail a hand up and down Sakusa's back. Sakusa lets out a shaky breath at sensations that the movement brings out in him.

"Trying something then? This looks like it's new," Sakusa says while playing with the hem of the robe with one hand.

Atsumu laughs throatily. “You just looked so beautiful during the game that I want to see if you can perform here just as well even when you're tired.”

Atsumu squeezes Sakusa's legs with his thighs, and the feeling reminds Sakusa just how powerful those thighs are. He feels lightheaded as Atsumu stands up and walks away from him, while slowly untying the belt keeping his robe closed. Sakusa watches as Atsumu shrugs off one of the sleeves and shows off his shoulder as he walks to the bed next to the wall. He takes off the rest of the robe and drops it to the floor, and Sakusa feels his breath catch in his throat. All he can see is glistening skin; and nothing else.

“Let go of the poor chair, Omi-kun. It’s done nothing to you.”

Sakusa is brought out of his stupor at Atsumu's words. He blinks, looks down, and sees that he was currently gripping the armrests of the chair so tightly that his knuckles are white. He quickly lets go and feels a familiar tingling sensation run through his hands. Sakusa looks back to where Atsumu was and sees that the setter had climbed on the bed in the time that he was distracted. He looks on as Atsumu drapes himself on the previously pristine bed that Sakusa had claimed for himself this morning. Atsumu smirks at him, and Sakusa tries to find it in him to be annoyed that Atsumu is ignoring his claim on the bed, but finds none. Especially when Atsumu starts to drag one of his hands up and down his thigh while staring hungrily at Sakusa.

"Well, Omi-kun?" Atsumu asks playfully as he props his head upon his other hand. Sakusa can't even answer, all his brainpower directed toward those glorious thighs being caressed by those beautiful hands. Sakusa hears more than sees the smirk that is probably on Atsumu's face when the other asks, “Are you coming over or am I just going to start without you?”

Sakusa takes a deep breath and his feet bring him over to the bed before he could process the action. He stands next to the bed and looms over Atsumu's lounging form. He climbs on the bed and straddles Atsumu's thighs and brackets Atsumu with his arms, forcing the other to lie down on the bed, hair a golden halo. Atsumu stares up at Sakusa, his mouth open slightly and his breath coming out in short bursts. Sakusa stares right back, and his eyes get caught on Atsumu's tongue when the setter goes to lick his lips. That tongue that Atsumu couldn't keep inside his mouth whenever a camera would stray its attention to him. That fucking tongue that is taunting Sakusa right now. Sakusa wants that tongue inside his mouth, fighting against his own. So he lowers himself until there is only a hairsbreadth of space between the two of them. He focuses back on Atsumu's eyes and sees them dilated. Sakusa cannot hold himself back anymore and when that fucking tongue glides over those lips that he was just staring at, he loses it. His mouth crashes against Atsumu’s and he engulfs him in a hungry kiss before Atsumu could even take a breath.

Despite getting caught off guard, Atsumu is quick to reciprocate. They devour each other, tongues licking the ridges of each other’s mouths and clashing, with neither letting up. It wouldn't be them if they weren't fighting even here. There is no give and take; just take, take,  _ take. _ Sakusa feels the softness of Atsumu's lips as they kiss, and there is a hint of mint in Atsumu's mouth. Sakusa lets out a groan when he feels Atsumu swirl his tongue against his. Atsumu drags him down, making his body crash against his. Sakusa pulls away when the need for air becomes too much. 

Atsumu goes to trail kisses down his neck while he gulps in air, and he feels a tug on the hem of his hoodie, a silent plea to take it off. He pulls away from Atsumu's kisses and sits on his haunches. Grabbing the hem of his hoodie, Sakusa takes it off in one swift motion. He throws it in the general direction of the other bed and dives back down to kiss Atsumu.

He pulls aways from Atsumu's lips and pants against the other's neck. He feels himself getting harder the more the kiss and moves to also get rid of the sweatpants he still has on. He pushes it off, his cock finally free from its constraints. Atsumu manhandles him and pushes him on his back to help get rid of the offending garment much faster. Sakusa twists himself to get rid of his pants and once it is off, Atsumu flings the garment in the same direction as the hoodie and moves back on top of Sakusa. 

Atsumu settles on top of Sakusa and covers Sakusa with his body. Once they are chest to chest, Atsumu drops his lower body and their cocks brush against each other, the stimulation is a welcome one. Atsumu moves his hand to where their cocks are and holds them together in a loose grip, pumping. Sakusa groans at the pleasure that the movement brings and pants against Atsumu's neck while running his hands against Atsumu's back.

“What are you going to do now then?” Sakusa asks breathlessly.

“Me? I’m not going to be doing anything, Omi-kun,” Atsumu says playfully as he raises his head. “I won the bet remember? Whoever gets the most service aces gets to call the shots.”

Sakusa whines at the reminder. That stupid fucking bet that he and Atsumu have. It isn’t even a fair fight anymore since Atsumu perfected that disgusting hybrid serve that even the Adlers’ best receivers can’t pick up reliably. Atsumu comes closer to his neck and trails kisses up to his ear.

"I love seeing you under me, writhing from pleasure, but I want to see you ride me tonight, Omi-kun," Atsumu whispers and licks the shell of his ear. "I want you sitting on me with your pretty little cock bouncing as you chase your release. I want you to see you  _ work for it _ , Omi-kun."

"Yes, yes, yes," Sakusa chants as Atsumu continues to pump his cock.

Sakusa hears Atsumu laugh and lets go of his cock. He whines at the loss of sensation but then he feels himself being shifted to sit on Atsumu's lap. He blinks at the change in position and sees Atsumu reaching for the bed’s side table. Atsumu takes out a bottle of lube and a condom and throws it on the bed. Atsumu moves back and raises himself, his stomach clenching in exertion. Sakusa feels himself get harder at the sight of Atsumu working his infamous core muscles that made him a formidable player on his own.

“So what’s going to be then, Omi-kun?” Atsumu asks as he comes closer to Sakusa’s face. “Should I do the honours or are you going to prep yourself for me?” 

“You do it,” Sakusa growls. “The bet is only about who tops. Just because you can make me ride you, doesn’t mean I’m going to make it easy for you.”

Atsumu simply laughs in response and reaches for the bottle of lube and condom he threw on the bed. He pops off the cap, squeezes out a generous amount onto his fingers, and lies back on the bed. Sakusa settles himself on Atsumu’s thighs and lays his head on Atsumu’s shoulder. He tries to relax and even out his breathing, knowing exactly what is happening next.

Sakusa feels one of Atsumu’s hands stroke his thigh and rest on his hip. The warmth from Atsumu’s hand seeps through his skin, helping him relax further into Atsumu’s hold. Slick fingers glide against the crack of his ass. He flinches slightly at the cold lube and Atsumu’s fingers stop their movement. The loss of stimulation forces a whine out of his throat and causes Atsumu to laugh lightly. Those fingers go back to their previous movement, and Sakusa is slowly but surely losing his mind from the teasing. Atsumu’s fingers only catch against his rim, no deeper, and he  _ wants _ those fingers inside of him. 

“Get to it already, Miya.” Sakusa throws the words at Atsumu, patience running thin. “We don’t have all night for you to keep fucking teasing.”

“We don’t, don’t we?” Atsumu agrees readily. “But that doesn’t mean I can’t take my time taking you apart. I mean look at you Omi-kun, you’re practically dripping already and we haven’t even gotten to the good part yet.”

Atsumu’s words bring to focus how hard Sakusa is. He’s aching to be touched, to find release, that he  _ is _ all but dripping on Atsumu, pre-come beading at the tip of his cock. A groan punches its way out of his throat and he finally feels one of Atsumu’s fingers circling and pressing against his rim. He grips the sheets next to Atsumu’s head once a finger finally breaches him, moaning at the sensation.

Atsumu moves his finger in and out in a steady rhythm and just as soon as Sakusa has adjusted to the intrusion, another finger joins in. Atsumu’s fingers enter him slowly, allowing Sakusa to adjust to the added girth; once he hummed in satisfaction, Atsumu starts to stretch him out, pushing his fingers in and out. 

“More,” Sakusa moans against Atsumu’s chest, ass grinding down on Atsumu’s fingers.

Atsumu acquiesces without any fanfare and adds another finger. Sakusa feels Atsumu stretching him out and pre-come starts to make a mess on their stomachs. A mix between a shout and a moan comes out of Sakusa’s mouth when Atsumu’s fingers finally find that spot inside of him that makes him see stars.

“You’re falling apart so beautifully, Omi-kun,” Atsumu whispers against his head. “And it’s just my fingers inside you. What about when it’s my cock? Will you fall even further apart?”

The words don’t register in Sakusa’s brain so much that the tone does. “I want your cock inside me, Miya.” 

“Then get moving, Omi-kun,” Atsumu replies cheekily. “You’re going to be the one riding me, so  _ move it _ .”

Sakusa forces himself to rise from where he was laying down on Atsumu and sees the mess he made on their stomachs. He moves back, grabs the condom that Atsumu hands him and opens the packet carefully. He takes the condom out and places it on top of Atsumu’s cock, rolling it down methodically. 

A slight hitch in Atsumu’s breathing pierces through the air and Sakusa jerks Atsumu’s cock, once, twice, before letting go and straddling Atsumu’s hips. He takes Atsumu’s cock and lines it up against his entrance and sinks slowly, wincing slightly at the burn. When all of Atsumu is inside him, his moans fill the air between them with Atsumu responding with a moan of his own. Sakusa, in a bid to keep his balance, braces himself on Atsumu’s shoulders.

“You feel so good, Omi-kun,” Atsumu pants into the air. “So fucking tight, and you’re all mine, aren’t you? No one else can make you fall apart like I can.”

“You-” Sakusa tries to say but is interrupted by Atsumu pinching his nipple. Moans ring through the air instead.

Sakusa can feel Atsumu filling him up deliciously and wonders, not for the first time, how one guy with the shittiest personality can have a work of art for a cock. He clenches and unclenches, swivelling his hips, making Atsumu keen. He smirks as he pants, forcing air back into his lungs and  _ moves _ . 

Sakusa raises himself until only the tip of Atsumu’s cock is still inside of him, and falls. Slowly, Sakusa builds up a rhythm, going up and down on Atsumu’s cock at a measured rate. As he rides Atsumu, he plays with his chest, hands toying with his nipples. Lost in pleasure he barely takes notice of the hands trailing across his stomach, spreading the mess he is making of himself. Those hands settle on his hips and Sakusa opens his eyes, not realising that he has had them closed.

“You can do better than that can’t you, Omi-kun?” Atsumu taunts from below him, hair plastered on his forehead. “Where’s your stamina? I want to see you ride me.”

“I- I’ll show you a ride,” Sakusa breathes out, sweat beading on his hairline.

Sakusa ups his rhythm, moving faster, less steady, harsher. Sliding up and down on Atsumu’s cock. Sweat starts to run down his back as he exerts himself. This right here is still a fight between them. He may have lost the bet, but he is the one in control right now. That feeling of control starts to take over his senses as he bounces on Atsumu’s length. The cock inside of him throbs and it hits all the right spots as he moves his body. 

“Good job, baby,” Atsumu moans as Sakusa’s hole clenches against his cock. “You’re doing so well. You look so good on top of me, Omi-kun.”

Whining at the praise, Sakusa tries to keep up with the punishing pace that he sets. He flexes his stomach, begging his core muscles to not give up on him, as he bounces on Atsumu’s cock. He starts to roll his hips as well every other time his ass meets Atsumu’s hips. Sakusa’s cock starts weeping against his stomach and he moves his hand to fist it. He slides his hand against his cock slowly, staving off the inevitable.

“I think we need to change things up a bit,” Atsumu says between clenched teeth.

Atsumu suddenly rises from the bed, stomach muscles contracting, and Sakusa braces himself. He lets go of his cock and winds his arms around Atsumu’s shoulders to keep himself in place. Atsumu starts to trail kisses down Sakusa’s neck and to his chest, hands kept at Sakusa’s hips, urging him to keep moving. So that’s what he does. He keeps moving, grinding himself against Atsumu, letting Atsumu’s cock thrust in and out shallowly, while Atsumu kisses and bites him, leaving marks across his collarbones and on his chest.

That fucking tongue he just had inside his mouth started to circle one of his nipples, wetting it, and causing it to harden at the attention. Atsumu doesn't ignore the other though, and plays with it with his fingers, not letting Sakusa breathe from the pleasure he is feeling. Sakusa tilts his hips back and moans at how Atsumu hits his prostate with this new angle.

“There, that’s it, Miya,” Sakusa breathes out. “Right there.”

His ass smacks against Atsumu’s thighs and the sound their skin meeting fills the air, joining in on the moans the two of them were letting out. Sakusa circles his hips, making Atsumu’s cock go deeper. His breath hitches and he brings one of his hands up to Atsumu’s head and pulls at his hair. 

Sakusa drops his head and pants against Atsumu’s shoulder while moving his hips. Atsumu starts to match his rhythm and, slowly, pulls himself out of Sakusa just to forcefully thrust back in. Sakusa moans in response, feeling the sweat start to build up between the two of them.

“I feel you dripping on me, baby,” Atsumu murmurs as he wiggles his hand between them to grasp at Sakusa’s neglected cock. “Are you close? You want to let go?”

The added touch brings Sakusa closer to the edge but not enough to tip him over. He just groans at Atsumu’s question, rolling his hips against Atsumu’s. Sakusa dangles there on the edge, release kept at bay by sheer stubbornness.

“You-” Sakusa stutters out, “you think this is all I can take, Miya? Give me your best shot.”

“My best shot huh?” Atsumu pants out. “Well, Omi-omi, I’ll give you my best shot.”

With those words, Atsumu falls back, bringing Sakusa down with him. He turns them over, Sakusa now lying on the bed. Atsumu’s cock slips out as they move and Sakusa whines at the loss. Atsumu is quick to breach him again, however, slipping inside of him and goes to hold Sakusa’s arms above his head. He leans down and kisses Sakusa, tongue entering Sakusa’s mouth and meeting Sakusa’s own in a dance. They pant against each other’s mouths, and when Atsumu breaks away, a line of spit connects them.

Sakusa watches as Atsumu licks his lips, breaking that connection, and feels a whine build in his throat. He stifles it and glares up at Atsumu. The bastard has the guile to smirk at him before letting one of his hands keeping Sakusa’s arms in place fall to his thigh. 

“Was that supposed to impress me?” Sakusa says, chest rising and falling in quick succession as he tried to bring air back into his lungs. “I could do the same to you if I wanted to.”

“No,” Atsumu says smugly. “But I’m not in the business of impressing you, Omi. I’m here, to take what’s mine and that’s you falling apart beneath me.”

Sakusa groans and whines as Atsumu pulls out of him, breath hitching in his chest as Atsumu caresses his thigh, stopping at the back of his knee. Atsumu lifts his leg and places it on his shoulder and nudging his other leg to move, opening Sakusa up to Atsumu’s eyes. Atsumu drags his hand across Sakusa’s thighs, his touch featherlight.

Sakusa squirms at the barely-there touch, unconsciously holding in his breath as Atsumu’s hand travels to his groin. Atsumu brushes his fingertips on Sakusa’s cock, tracing a line from root to tip. Sakusa’s breath punches itself out of his lungs at the touch and he whines, seeking more.

“Look at you,” Atsumu says as he continues to trace Sakusa’s length with his fingers, following the vein on the underside of his cock. “Whining just because I don’t give you more. Just sit tight, baby. I’ll give you more.”

Atsumu then fondles Sakusa’s balls, making him let out a high pitched moan that pierces the air. Sakusa arches his back as Atsumu's touch grows heavy as he continues towards Sakusa’s twitching hole. Atsumu’s thumb presses against him and Sakusa feels it being sucked in, his hole clenching at the intrusion.

“Eager, aren’t we?” Atsumu makes an amused sound at the back of his throat. “As if you weren’t riding me so well just a few minutes ago. You want my cock that bad huh, Omi-kun?”

Sakusa doesn’t even deign to answer Atsumu’s question, and instead just focuses on the sensations his body was going through. Atsumu makes another amused sound before pulling his thumb out of Sakusa’s hole and lining up his cock. 

Atsumu pushes in slowly until the tip of his cock is inside Sakusa, and then he unceremoniously snaps his hips, setting a punishing pace. Sakusa lets out a broken cry, a whine following it as Atsumu pounds inside him, turning him inside-out. All Sakusa can do is moan and take it, unable to move, his arms still held in place by one of Atsumu’s hands. 

“That’s right, keep making those beautiful sounds, Omi,” Atsumu mutters as he thrusts in and out of Sakusa. “Let everyone hear you, baby, let them know that I’m the only one who can turn the great Sakusa Kiyoomi into this whining, wanton mess of a man.” 

A particularly hard thrust punches a scream out of Sakusa when it also manages to hit the right angle, finding that spot inside of him again. Atsumu smirks and sticks to that angle making Sakusa keen at every thrust. Sakusa moves his hips and struggles to match the pace Atsumu was on. Breath coming out in short bursts as pleasure racks through his body.

“Don’t- Don’t stop,” Sakusa whines as another wave of pleasure go through him. He shakes his head as stars form in front of his eyes, as the pleasure ratchets up inside of him. 

“You look like you’re ready to fall off the edge, Omi-omi,” Atsumu taunts as his hips snap, eyes boring into Sakusa’s. 

Sakusa blearily stares back and doesn’t answer, unintelligible sounds are the only thing coming out of his mouth. He moves his hips to meet Atsumu’s thrusts, and tears start to form at the corner of his eyes when he feels Atsumu’s free hand circling his nipples, flicking the left then the right. The need to come is stronger now- his climax almost within his grasp with Atsumu fucking him hard. He flexes his hands, wrists still held under Atsumu’s grip as he tries to find something to hold on to.

“C-Close,” Sakusa manages to stutter out as Atsumu continues to thrust in and out of him, his body sensitive from how often Atsumu manages to hit his prostate.

“Yeah?” Atsumu asks breathlessly, relentless in his movements. 

Atsumu leans down, basically folding Sakusa in half, and places his mouth on Sakusa’s neck leaving open-mouthed kisses until he reaches Sakusa’s mouth, licking his lips. Sakusa opens his mouth in response and sucks on Atsumu’s tongue until he lets go, teeth catching on Sakusa’s bottom lip. When Atsumu pulls away, a guttural sound comes from Sakusa’s throat.

Sakusa could feel the smirk on Atsumu’s face as he bites and sucks on his neck. Atsumu leaves a line of open-mouthed kisses, continuing until he reaches Sakusa’s ear. Atsumu’s tongue runs on the shell of his ear, and he bites it gently. He feels Atsumu wedge a hand between them and applies light pressure on Sakusa’s cock. 

“Then come, Omi-kun.” Atsumu orders him. “Come for me.”

Once Atsumu says those words to him, Sakusa screams, clenching down rhythmically on Atsumu’s cock that is still pounding into him. He hears Atsumu letting out a muffled curse as he rides wave after wave of pleasure. Like a dam bursting, his climax runs through his body and he sees stars as he spurts out his release on his stomach, his chest, and on Atsumu’s hand. It feels unending, almost different from the other times that they have had sex together. 

Sakusa comes down from his high as Atsumu runs after his own release. Atsumu lets out a muffled curse as Sakusa clenches down weakly, and he bites down on Sakusa’s shoulder as his own climax runs through him. Sakusa feels the warmth of Atsumu’s release inside of him despite the barrier of the condom. Slowly, Atsumu finishes, letting go of Sakusa’s wrists and falling on top of him.

They both breathe heavily as they stay in the same position. Before long, however, the feeling of Atsumu’s cock inside of him becomes too much for Sakusa, and he pushes weakly at Atsumu’s shoulders to get him to move. Atsumu pulls out slowly, groans coming from the both of them as he does. Sakusa feels the emptiness that Atsumu left and ignores the disappointed feeling in him.

Atsumu rolls over on his back and stares at the ceiling, Sakusa on his left. Their breathing still heavy and the smell of sex strong in the air. Sakusa is startled when Atsumu suddenly laughs.

“That was fucking amazing, Omi-kun,” Atsumu says in between breaths. “Best fucking we’ve done, 10 out of 10, would do again.”

Sakusa looks over at Atsumu, whose chest is rising up and down rapidly, an arm thrown over his eyes. A twitch of some unknown feeling occurs in his chest, but he tamps it down. This isn’t the time to unpack unknown emotions. Sakusa looks back at the ceiling and tries to calm himself down. With the stickiness from the lube and his release starting to bother him, he moves his arm to hit Atsumu. Atsumu shouts as it connects, and Sakusa allows himself a small smile.

“Go get a rag, you neanderthal,” Sakusa tells Atsumu. “I am not going to be the one to clean up.”

Atsumu sighs and Sakusa feels the bed dip as Atsumu gets up. He hears something being thrown in the trash, and water running in the bathroom as he brings a hand up to his face, rubbing and leaving it on top of his eyes. The faucet closes with a soft squeak and he feels the bed dip again as Atsumu comes back. A warm, wet towel starts to rub on his stomach and he lets out a pleased hum. Atsumu cleans him up, and runs the towel against his ass and his thighs, cleaning up the mess of lube and come on his body.

Sakusa removes his hand from his eyes and sees Atsumu place the towel on the side table. He closes his eyes and feels the warmth of Atsumu’s body lying next to him. Atsumu leaves a sliver of space in between them and Sakusa soaks up the feeling of having someone next to him.

“That was adequate, I suppose,” Sakusa tells Atsumu, voice hoarse.

“Adequate?” Atsumu asks, indignant. “Adequate? You came so hard, the ones staying in the room next to us have probably figured out that you got fucked within an inch of your life.”

“Oh please,” Sakusa says drily. “You put too much stock in your prowess. I did not get fucked within an inch of my life.”

“Oh, yeah?” Atsumu asks as he raises himself on his elbow and looks down at Sakusa. “Then if you didn’t, you wouldn’t mind standing up and moving to the other bed right, Omi-kun?”

“Afterall,” Atsumu continues in a mocking voice, “you didn’t get fucked so good that you can’t feel your legs anymore, right?”

“Oh shut up,” Sakusa mutters and throws an arm over his eyes. He hears Atsumu laugh and ignores the fluttering in his stomach. He probably ate something that is disagreeing with him.

“Just admit it, Omi-kun,” Atsumu says in an arrogant tone. “It was a good fuck and by association, I’m a good lay.”

“Whatever you want to believe, Miya,” Sakusa sighs, sleep pulling at his body. It has been a long day and an even longer night. Much as he wants to bring Atsumu down a peg or two, he’s just too tired to even bother.

“Hey.” Atsumu nudges him before he could fall asleep. “I’ll bring you over to the other bed, okay? I need to strip this one and you have to at least wear some pants.”

Sakusa nods sleepily in response. Atsumu’s arms slide against his shoulder and the back of his knees. Atsumu’s grunt enters his ears and suddenly his body is airborne. He moves his head to Atsumu’s neck and wraps his arm around him as well. The walk to the other bed is a short one and Atsumu lowers him down on the fresh sheets. The sweatpants he took off earlier are now sliding against his legs as Atsumu clothes him.

Atsumu tucks him in as well and runs a hand through his hair before he leaves Sakusa’s side. The feeling of Atsumu’s touch lingers on his skin. He tunes out the sounds of Atsumu opening up his bag for underwear, the sound of sheets being pulled off the bed, the sound of Atsumu’s breathing. Eventually, he lets the pull of sleep claim him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I'll be hiding now. Bye! 
> 
> (If you want to talk/scream/cry about Sakuatsu being idiots, I’m also on twitter as [@royal_enchanter](https://twitter.com/royal_enchanter). I’d love to hear from you! There's also a pinned tweet there for this fic if you feel like sharing! I'll appreciate it.)


End file.
